Mirror Mirror
by E-chan Hidaka
Summary: A songfic about Mimi and Matt relationship. Will Matt stay with Sora or go back to his first love? R&R!


Mirror Mirror

Mirror Mirror

By: E-chan

Author's rambles:

I do not own Digimon or the song Mirror Mirror by M2M. I just own the story. This is a songfic. I got the idea when I was listen to my M2M CD. This is also a Mimato/Sorato fanfic. But in the end its going to be a Mimato fanfic.

Type: Songfic/One Shot

Genre- Romance/Angst/Drama

----

A young girl sat on her bed sadly. Tears ran down her beautiful cream face. Her lovely soft brown eyes once shined with happiness and now were covered with sadness. She remembered it so well what happen last night. She was talking to a boy she truly care for on the phone. She wished she never said those things to him last night. She hated herself. She slowly got off her bed and walked to her vanity table. She took some paper out of the drawer and began to write. Tears once again swelled up in her eyes. She looked into her mirror. She saw herself a fool. Why did I say those things? She crumbled up the paper.

-Flash back-

"Hello?" She answered the phone.

"Mimi…this is Matt." He said.

"Hi Matt!" she said happily. He cringed at her voice sounding so happy. "What's up?"

"Mimi…I think we should break up…." He said quietly. Mimi couldn't believe what she just heard. He was breaking up with her.

"Why Matt?" she asked. "What did I do?" Matt's heart sank as he heard her ask why? 

"It doesn't have to do anything with you. Its me!" he said.

"I don't understand Matt." Now she was sobbing on the phone. "You met someone else didn't you?" She said.

"I…" he started. "Yes, I did."

"Who is she?" 

"S…o…r…a" he stuttered.

"What! My best friend. You left me for my best friend! I hate you Ishida Yamato!" She shouted into the phone. He was shocked. She had used his real name. "I hope you're happy, you broke my heart! I couldn't believe that I loved you." She cried. "Why did I ever fall in love with you? Uh I so hate your guts! And I hope I never ever see or talk to you again. Die! Ishida! I hate you!" and she hung up the phone.

-End of Flash back-

She threw herself on to her bed and cried into the pillow. She cried herself to sleep.

***

3 months had pass…

A young man sat with his girlfriend on the couch watching TV. She cuddled warmly and closely to her boyfriend. She hadn't heard from her best friend for so long. She knew that Mimi was probably still mad at her for taking away Matt from her. What could she say? She was tired waiting for Tai. And Matt was feeling lonely. The TV interrupted her long train of thoughts.

"The number 1 video belong to one of the hottest duo M-n-M. They were just dropping by." The host said. "Introducing Mimi Tachiwaka and Miyako Inoue know as M-n-M!" Mimi and Miyako walked out to the stage. The young couple gasped. She was dressed in a beautiful powder pink dress that showed her womanly curves perfectly. She tucked her loose chestnut hair behind her ear as she got on to the stage with the host. The other girl equally pretty as Mimi and was dressed similar to her. Her beautiful lavender locks sway backs and forth as she walked to the stage. The crowd when wild.

"Hey!" she said happily. They shouted in respond.

"Hey New York!" Shouted Miyako.

"Mimi! Miyako!" the couple shouted at the TV. The two were shocked they knew them.

"Would you like to introduce your video?" he asked. And I still can't believe it top the Teenager Wolves. You guys just came out. And you guys are already popular." The host said to Mimi and Miyako.

"Sure. At number one Mirror Mirror by us…" they giggled. The couple watched in amazement. "We're number one!" the girls chanted. As they chant on the TV cut it to the video. 

__

Mirror mirror lie to me

Show me what I wanna see

Mirror mirror lie to me

Why don't I like the girl I see?

The one who's standing right in front of me

Why don't I think before I speak?

I should have listened to that voice inside me

I must be stupid, must be crazy, must be out of my mind

To say the kind of things I said last night

Mirror mirror hanging on the wall

You don't have to tell me who's the biggest fool of all

Mirror mirror I wish you could lie to me

And bring my baby back, bring my baby back to me

Mirror mirror lie to me

Show me what I wanna see

Mirror mirror lie to me

Show me what I wanna see

Why did I let you walk away?

When all I had to do was say I'm sorry

I let my pride get in the way

And in the heat of the moment I was to blame

I must be stupid, must be crazy, must be out of my mind

Now in the cold light of the day I realize

Mirror mirror hanging on the wall

You don't have to tell me who's the biggest fool of all

Mirror mirror I wish you could lie to me

And bring my baby back, bring my baby back to me

If only wishes could be dreams

And know my dreams could come true

There would be two us standing here in front of you

If you could show me that someone that I used to be

Bring back my baby, my baby to me

Mirror mirror hanging on the wall

You don't have to tell me who's the biggest fool of all

Mirror mirror I wish you could lie to me

And bring my baby back, bring my baby back to me

Mirror mirror hanging on the wall

You don't have to tell me who's the biggest fool of all

Mirror mirror I wish you could lie to me

And bring my baby back, bring my baby back to me

Mirror mirror lie to me

Show me what I wanna see

Mirror mirror lie to me

Mirror mirror lie to me

Show me what I wanna see

Mirror mirror lie to me 

The video ended. "How does it feel to be number one?" the host asked Mimi and Miyako. 

"Great!" Miyako smiled happily. 

"Who wrote the lyrics to the song?" the host questioned. 

"I did." Mimi said quietly. "I wrote it one night. A night I wished I never said those things to a person who I truly cared about. But he's gone and with some else." Mimi explained sadly. The crowd was quiet and shocked. "I did love you and I still do…I'm sorry." she admitted. Matt couldn't believe what just happen. She still loves me? He thought to himself. Matt removed himself from Sora's warm embrace and walked over to the phone. He started to dial a number. Mimi started to walk slowly off the stage with tears running down her face.

"Ishida, put down the phone…" Sora started. "No wait…go and call her. You two belong together." Those were the last words Sora said as she walked out the door. She loved Matt, but his heart belongs to another. "Good-bye Matt." Matt silently thanked you Sora for letting him go. 

-The studios phone rings-

"Put me on the speaker." Matt told them. "Mimi Tachiwaka…." Mimi stopped. She knew that voice. 

"Matt?" 

"I love you Mimi!" He declared. Mimi was shocked. And Miyako started to jump up and down with joy. "Come home, come home back to me where you belong." He said. Miyako smiled happily at Mimi. Mimi glared at her with annoyance.

"I can't Matt…" she started.

"Yes, you can…Sora and me broke up tonight after seen your video." He told her.

"Oh…no!" Mimi gasped. "So you heard everything?" she asked. 

"If your saying that I heard you confessed your love to me on TV…yes, I did." He said and grins.

"Matt, if I didn't know you so well…you're grinning right now…man if I was there I would smack that silly grin lop sided." She said annoyed now. Matt laughed into the phone. Mimi knew him so well. She started to laugh too. 

***

He looked into her soft beautiful brown eyes. "I love you!" he said. She smiled at him happily. She was back where she belonged in his arms. Her slender hand caressing his gentle cheek, and then kissing it. The other hand was ruffling in his messy blonde hair. 

"I love you too!" She looked into his deep cerulean eyes. "I love you forever Ishida Yamato." Their lips touch softly and sealed with a kiss.

~Fin

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Author's Rambles: Ok…kinda cheesy right? I don't know what I was thinking when I typed this up. The video part I got it from watching TRL today. And since it was an M2M song I thought I should put Miyako and Mimi together and it they became M-n-M. Cute name huh? Well I thought it was. Ok…I think I shut up now…hoped you like it! Ja ne! -E-chan Hidaka 10-03-01


End file.
